


賊與臣子

by Yianchin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, CWT46無料, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 冰與火AU。NC17。他是君臨城最會做生意的男人，他是君臨城最會打架的小流氓。





	賊與臣子

絲紗交織與綢，還有黑水灣外更遙遠國度送來的緞布，一襲華貴卻配上低調的顏色，刻意以低俗的細線背心遮掩。  
沒人能忽視那過於輕盈漫踱汙臭街道的步伐，衣襬掃在乞丐臉上，不滯心力。他們當然朝他伸手，街頭妓女、私生子、扒手，他們朝任何站得比他們直的人伸手，不管是不是繫著錢袋甩著扇子腰裡別劍。  
恰好這三樣他一樣也沒有，這名國王座前的財政大臣。他就是錢，從國王庫房到君臨城內最大的妓院。  
他支配錢。

「停下。」

但事情總會發生，尤其你不愛帶著隨從又不愛有衛士跟在屁股後時。

「轉過來。」

這個動作可以分兩階段完成，按照他的習慣。灰白鬢角貼近肩膀朝身後看，比起一枚金幣滾進水溝還無趣也只能笑了，半舉雙手面向渾身沒有一樣東西能過他店門檻的混混。  
「你們想拿我的錢去哪？妓院？還是酒館？我在趕時間。」  
體格最壯碩的那個應當是老大，按照最古老的劇本那般吼吼，「把你身上的錢都拿出來！」  
「我沒有帶錢。」  
他不需要，貝里席把玩收在手裡、屬於他的章印，由每道貼合指紋的線條揉合而成，落在地面能擊碎七國。  
「少跟我廢話！把衣服脫掉！」  
些許過分了，不耐煩疊加鄙視，聚攏在眉心，還有不再訕笑的嘴角。  
在街頭，那般無異於挑釁，滿是爛味黑漆的手唾著髒話逼近，就快抓到那衫時一腳一拳從石牆飛出，跟著幾顆牙噴道弧線，快樂地扎進那群同夥的眼  
打一個倒三個，不吃虧的買賣，貝里席讓他的繡鞋退半步，提起興致等連滾帶爬和跪地求饒各自告一段落，只剩穿了麻衣的亞瑟瞪他。

「你這種樣子來貧民區，是想找打嗎？」  
「我只是路過，」他強調，知道自己抬高眉毛的模樣很是無辜，「謝謝你。我還不知道你回來了呢？」  
亞瑟不信這套，他冷哼，把破斗篷丟到貝里席身上，壓住那滑溜的後頸走人，「君臨城裡有你不知道的事，諸神都該稱我一聲祖宗。」  
「我可不敢像你隨意褻瀆，」他抓了亞瑟的褲頭一角以免踉蹌，無形中拽住小流氓往自家方向去，「來我的店裡吧，我順便聽聽你的報告。」

＊

「你要的、紅寶石，大得我要另外搞個、嘶——」

他含著君臨城身手最好的雅痞，混混，竊賊，他從人肉販子手裡買下的精壯，超越從前預期地使用，超越得下頦發酸。  
孩童舔零嘴一般，那根糖棒被他濕答答退出嘴。不俐落、黏了一條細線，被他彈舌拍回已經深棗色的肉冠，舌底每彈漲滿的弧一次，便會繞著反光的頭打轉。  
那雙眼睛現在又上抬，露出無辜祈求的眼白，似乎他是被抓進巷弄猥褻而不是跪在自己的鹿毛毯。亞瑟仰起脖頸，額角的血管伴奏低吼，他抬高貝里席的下巴——不管當事人喜不喜歡被看作犬隻一樣撫摸——捅進自己，摩擦兩頰溫熱的黏膜。  
當事人沒有逃，用力凹陷臉頰讓野獸的衝動深入喉頭，前後俯撐區塊分明的下腹，亞瑟卻打斷他勢在必得的較量，撈起一絲不掛的腰背嚐到滿嘴膻，兇狠混進自己的唾液。  
將雙手掐在能捏出痕跡、擠出肉瓣的臀，亞瑟沒有一次不讚嘆這副比蛇還要纏人的身體，沉醉閉著眼想像看見了精心梳理的髮因他凌亂，深雪只甘心為他探出界線。  
貝里席把唇移到脖頸，決意留下痕跡地舔咬凸起，作為亞瑟以手淫對他膜拜的報酬，晃動身體加深磨蹭、擠壓，賦予彼此一點熱烈前的小鼓勵。

「油膏、要用哪一盒？」  
翻身壓制時，他一邊胡亂拉開床頭櫃，一邊粗魯地抓住兩人的性器相互摩擦。貝里席立時白眼他，拍掉拿起深紅盒子的手，摸向什麼裝飾都沒有的另一盒，「那些花樣不是給你這種尺寸玩的，想操斷我的骨頭嗎？」  
亞瑟聞言，放開舔咬戴有翡翠戒指縫的牙舌，靜靜瞇起眼，兩指隨便掏挖一小坨堵入穴口，全數抹在牢記的位置，手臂架開勻稱的大腿，在進入以前停下動作，「你現在該說什麼？」  
「這樣就生氣啦，果然還是個孩子……」那只會讓貝里席更開心，從肺腑溢散低沉短暫的愉悅。他反抓住亞瑟的手臂拉起自己，抬高臀縫頂在前端，「『有本事就操得我再也不想找別人』，這句你說怎樣？」

亞瑟沒有說「怎樣」，他深深填滿因藥效發作而柔軟滑潤的甬道，每一下都頂到貝里席只能收緊腳趾悶哼的地方，毫不憐惜酸痛腫脹的穴口被搗弄至僅剩張開的功能。  
貝里席攀附亞瑟肩上，被揉抓發痛的臀無法自主抬起放下，也聽不見肉穴拍打根部大腿的聲音。他叫得不像店裡的姑娘小哥，也不像貴族床帳裡的公主王子，他叫得像鳥啼短促，舌尖進出吞吐亞瑟頸邊的空氣。  
當亞瑟折磨他刻意埋在深處畫圓時，林間輕啼變成慵懶悠長的鼻音，按耐不住而斷斷續續，他扭起腰腹想要掌控，腳踝被大力一推倒回床面，折高下半身被直直插入。  
他射滿自己的小腹，射滿亞瑟粗硬的陰毛，也讓亞瑟看到他不靠手把白液擠出身體後再操一輪接著射滿雙胛凹陷。

＊

亞瑟的記憶中，火膏燃燒的氣味應是濃郁刺鼻，是股動物在火堆內打滾的氣味。小指頭的店裡卻不是，花香和木頭的氣味塞滿知覺，又替人保留一點維持清醒的餘地。

「冷靜下來了就去洗澡，不要弄髒我的床。」  
只披一件薄紗的老闆不看他，白皙的腿沾滿洗澡水，滴過亂衣堆，滴到書桌前。還有點粉的那幾處很是敏感，稍微啃咬就會收到抽動的回饋，或是一抽腳踩到他額頭上。  
他的報告順利結束，付錢的人對於貨物相當滿意。在以前，亞瑟是有聽過諸多貝里席破壞規矩的傳聞，多半是看到成果後不願付全額或根本不賞臉。他可以理解，這人漫不經心要求最好的品質，恰好他也是。

「你這次要給我什麼任務？」  
書桌周圍是他不能進入的區域，亞瑟只能一樣光著腳，隨意圍了條被單坐著。  
貝里席揉掉信紙往火堆扔，身體泛出火光，延燒向亞瑟，「為什麼這麼問？」  
「因為我回來了，而你不希望員工偷懶。」亞瑟聳肩，處理貝里席床事後的脾氣對他來說輕而易舉。  
貝里席面無表情地思索，拉起睡袍走回床邊，跨跪在亞瑟大腿上，「有件事你可以幫我。」

就是這個氣味，連從小在妓院長大的他都不曾聞過，奇異吸引人的薰香，讓人一瞬間忘去憂慮，又不敢大口汲取，深怕貪婪嚇跑這微妙的沉醉。  
「你可以說說看……」  
亞瑟必須將頭仰得極高，才能避免鬍渣刮到那散發香氣的透白，但他相當樂於用眼角打量自己造成的豔紅。  
「專心點，」一巴掌拍向開始偏移的臉，明知扳著男人的動作會讓他袍下敞得更開，「我要你去打聽北方的消息。」

這倒是新鮮事，全君臨城都知道小指頭有一批小雀鳥，專門幫他打聽天下事務。沒人見過，見到也不會曉得。  
「……你確定？」  
「你質疑我？」  
「不。但我不是你的『小雀鳥』。」  
「喔、那你何不試試看成為其中之一？」  
赤裸裸的挑釁，對貝里席來說就是一張積習難改的面具，有些時候忍不住便拿出來亮相。  
亞瑟沒有回話，粗糙乾燥的手掌掐住比後頸更滑嫩、溫暖的腰，拉住人壓回床裡。  
喘息急促之前，貝里席用舌頭推開總是飢渴於他的掠奪，拉扯下唇嘶聲，「小心安全……」  
「你擔心我……？」  
「嗯哼……要是弄不好我以後還需要你陪著去走一遭呢……」


End file.
